Reylo The Balance
by Saigecraze003
Summary: Based on the events of TLJ so spoilers for that. However there will be plenty of differences with the characters making different decisions and since this is a Reylo story it goes beyond the movie. The first chapter will basically be a scene from the movie written from Rey and Kylo's perspectives just to set the tone of the story. I promise the whole thing isn't a copy. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Kylo's POV:

I had to stay extremely still as the medical droid sealed up my scar. Right as it finished I felt a strange feeling unlike any i've had before. I pushed the droid

away and stood up. Then i saw her. Rey. I've had visions of her and our previous interactions before, but this was different, i could feel her presence,

and this was not a flashback of any sort. And judging by the confused and startled look on her face, i believe she saw me as well. She immediately grabbed

her nearby blaster and shot at me, making me jump. But i was not hit by the shot. The force somehow was connecting us enough to see and hear each other.

"You're going to pay for what you did." She practically threw the words at me. They hurt too, if only she knew the truth about what i did.

"Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours. Just you." I asked avoiding the direction she was taking the conversation. I heard Luke speak in the backround

disrupting the bond. And just as fast as the connection came, it was gone, and i was alone again to reflet on what had just happened. Her words replayed in my mind

"You're going to pay for what you did." Rey seemed to hate me yet i coulden't bring myself to hate her even after the anger in our fight on Starkiller base.

Rey's POV:

"I wish these thngs were easier to clean." I thought to myself as i scrubbed my blaster. I felt a new presence wash over me. I placed my blaster down and stood up.

The wall in front of me started to morph into a different image. There was a figure standing in front of me, with the same expression on i had. Then i

recognized the figure, Kylo Ren. I felt my anger swell up in me from our last encounter. I grabbed my blaster off the bed and shot at Han Solo's killer.

However all i managed to do was shoot a hole in the wall. Something about this connection avoided me from shooting at him.

This was some sort of force connection Luke had never told me about. But why us? I coulden't help but think.

"You're going to pay for what you did." I exclaimed, letting my anger reflect in my words. I was almost starting to not hate him and then he went and killed Han Solo.

"Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours. Just you." He asked. It was almost as if he didn't hear my comment. Luke walked out of the hut and asked about the

brand new hole in the wall. "I was cleaning my blaster and it went off." I lied. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, and just like that Kylo was gone,

leaving me staring at the hole in the wall, the evidence of our encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey's POV:

I walk back into the hut and close the door. I sat back down on the bed and put my face in my hands. Ever since this morning, i couldn't stop thinking about

the force connection with Kylo, what did it mean? I tried to shake the thoughts from my head and laid down. I was going to at least attempt to fall asleep.

After hours of staring at the celing I finally drifted off, the thoughts of Kylo and the connection being the last thoughts stuck in my head.

"Rey, join me. Please." I heard Kylo's familliar voice say. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. And just like that i felt my knees buckle as i lost control of my

own body. I continued to cry, and I was embarrassed with myself for breaking down like this for seemingly no reason in front of Kylo. However, i was not afraid he

would harm me, I felt comfortable around him now. I coulden't control myself. I didn't understand why Kylo's words had made me so emotional and caused me to act like

this. I felt like i was being told a continuation of a story that I didn't know. No sooner did i try to hide myself i felt a strong pair of arms lift me up bridal

style, mimiking my first interaction with him. He set me down on my feet again.

"I know that what i'm asking of you is so much. But i need your help." He wiped a single tear from my face.

"Kylo, I-I don't know how to be the person you need there. You said it yourself, I'm nothing." Kylo did not respond to my comment but instead wrapped his arms around

me in an embrace. I was surprised by this action, Kylo showing his compassionate side and trying to comfort me. Just after, a loud bang came from the large door...

I sat upright in my bed. I looked up and down and hurried outside. The sun was just barely peaking above the mountains of the island. I went over to Luke's hut

and walked in, not botherin to knock. Before I could even get a word out, he asked,

"What happened in that dream of yours?" I stood there with my mouth still open.

"How did you know about that?

"I went in your hut to put more firewood in since it's getting colder, but i heard you talking, or mumbling in your sleep. This has happened before, but i've never

asked about it since usually it was something about your parents which makes sense. However this seemed more tense and it appeared you were more concerned and

involved with what was happening. You didn't mention any names like usual. You just seemed very stressed and confused." I told Luke about my dream and about

the force connection with Kylo from the previous morning.

"Hm, somehow the force has opened a bridge between your minds. This can happen in a few ways sometimes a combination of them. Someone may have opened the connection

between you, but that would take someone extremely force sensitive. Another way this connection is possible, is if there has been any previous encounters where

both force users looked into each others minds. However this is rare and this kind of connection hasn't happened in years to my knowledge." I paced back and forth.

Then it hit me.

"When Kylo captured me on Takodana he used to force to try and get the map to you, but I reversed the action somehow and got into his head."

"That is a starting point but i'm not sure if that alone would be enough to create this strong of a connection."

I walked out with a few less questions in my head. I now knew that someone most likely opened this bridge. But who?, and why? I finally settled on the conclusion

that this connection was meant to tell me something, and it would be wrong of me to ignore it. But i still had one nagging question i knew Luke coulden't answer,

that only time would tell, why would Kylo need my help?


End file.
